


Innocent Baby

by ReidACriminalBook



Series: Fluff [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cuddle, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Innocence, Innocent, KinHina, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stripping, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidACriminalBook/pseuds/ReidACriminalBook
Summary: Kindaichi and Hinata are being cute and innocent together.





	Innocent Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata X Kindaichi is an underrated ship that needs some love. This is also my first story on this cite so wish me luck!

3rd-POV  
\---------  
In the middle of December, a snow storm erupted, causing massive amounts of snow to fall. It was one of the worst in years. So businesses and schools closed down till the storm ended. This included Kurasuno and Aboa Johsai, so two teens meet up at one of their houses.

\---------

As Hinata was reaching up to knock on the door, all bundled up in warm clothing, the door opened. Their stood a tired looking Kindaichi. As he stood there, wrapped up in a fuzzy pink blanket, he grabbed Hinata's outstretch arm and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them.  
"Wahh!!" Hinata squealed in surprise. Kindaichi stayed quiet and just dragged Hinata to his room.  
"Kindaichi, where are you taking me?" Hinata question.  
"My room, I wanna cuddle." Kindaichi said in a exhausted tone. Hinata blush furiously, embarrassed at the thought of cuddling with Kindaichi, but he wasn't against it.  
When they finally reached Kindaichi's room, Kindaichi pulled off Hinata's clothing so he was only in his tidy whities. Hinata blushed in embarrassment, covering his crotch with his hands.  
"Don't cover yourself, I don't care about your underwear." Kindaichi comforted, while walking over to his drawer, and grabbing one of his shirts.  
"Wear this." Kindaichi commanded, before throwing the shirt to Hinata. The shirt was plain, only being a solid white color. As Hinata slid on the shirt, he noticed how much taller Kindaichi was. The shirt reached just above his knees and it looked like a nightgown.  
As Kindaichi walked over to the bed, the pink blanket fell from his shoulders. To Hinata's suprise Kindaichi was only wearing black boxers. Kindaichi then climbed into bed and called for Hinata to join him. Hinata nervously walked over the bed and climbed in next to Kindaichi, leaving a large space between them.  
"Don't do that Hinata! I want to cuddle with you." Kindaichi exclaimed, while pulling Hinata closer, irritated. When Hinata was fit snugly against his chest he said,  
"Now go to sleep, I just want to snuggle with you." Hinata tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He tried to move but Kindaichi's hands were wrapped around his middle.  
"K-Kindaichi... Can you move your arms, I'm not in a comfortable position." Hinata asked. Kindaichi, not saying anything back, just released Hinata from his grasp. Hinata shuffled around, and the only comfortable position he could get into was with his head on Kindaichi's chest and legs tangled together. Kindaichi finally put his arms around Hinata again before they closed their eyes and relaxed. Both of them falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story!


End file.
